Aeroflore
Aeroflore is the flag carrier of East Pengolia. The airline was formed after the seperation of East and West Pengolia in 2008. The airline was a subsidiary of Air Pengolia. During the airline's seperation, the action took three of the Air Pengolia fleet operating in Fisheow. The airline has one main hub at Fishwow International Airport and four destinations as well. History When East Pengolia was formed, the country needed transportation services out of the country to enable more 'freedom' for the workers, instead of being isolated. "Vee need to make an airport and vly out of zee country, so vee have more vood stuff!" Penguinsky announced. Despite the separation, Air Pengolia was still the state carrier of both states. Air Pengolia still operated flights out to Fishwow. Due to a political opposition between the two countries, Penghis Khan banned all flights to Fishwow. Therefore, Aeroflore was formed out of Air Pengolia, taking away half of their fleet for immediate effect, and closing routes between the two nations. Aeroflore started out with a route to South Pole City, although this closed soon after when the USA commented on East Pengolia's government. Aeroflore remained inactive for the next sixmonths, but began service to Frostborough. Although Triskelle opposed the political idealogies of the East Pengolian nation, the Frys Ministry of Transportation allowed the airline to begin flights to Frostborough. The airline experienced high loadfactors, and increased poularity. They had another Snowing 737-400s at the time, and decided to fly them to Club Penguin, so as to smuggle goods, such as coffee beans. They were disguised in Air Pengolia livery and wore Air Pengolia uniforms. The goods were stacked up and placed in baggage compartments, enabling no suspicion. After transporting the goods, several Snowing 737-400s were given to MammothAir. MammothAir later rejected the offer due to the aircraft's age, which was below the company's average aircraft age of 5.7 years. Two months later, in July 2009, their load factor for their only route decreased. They had 6 Airhail A320s in storage and decided to sell them to Air Freezeland, along with lowering the number of aircraft flying to Frostborough from six to two. They also began a route to Weddell City of the UPR, and used two aircraft. They also formed a steady relationship with MAI, thus, they flew them with the remaining two S757s. They earned a steady flow of profits and were given to the workers of East Pengolia. Fleet *Snowing 757-200 (6) (international short/medium haul) *Illysnow Il-96 (5) (international short/medium haul) Retired Fleet *Snowing 737-400 (6, retired 2008) Destinations *Weddell **Weddell City Airport-Weddell City *Margate Antarctica Islands **Margate City International Airport-Margate City *Freezeland **Triskelle Waterdouse International Airport-Frostborough *East Pengolia **Fishwow-Nahkon Airport-Fishwow Hub Cabin Their service is not poor, but it is also not that good. It varies on the route you are taking. Fishwow-Frostborough As a Fishow-Frostborough flight is a long journey, so many amenities are provided in-flight as a result. On board the aircraft,the seats have 36 inch pitch, two inches bigger than the one-class configuration for a Snowing 757. Seats are arranged in a 2-by-2 confirguration. In-flight entertainment includes anti-Penghis Khan propagandas, which are played in the audio system,and AVOD televisions located on the seatbacks as well as the in-flight magazines On the other hand, return flights contain the same meal services, but contain extra fish. In-flight entertainment differs from the Fishwow-Frostborough route, which includes Freezeland movies, magazines, and other amenities from Freezeland. Fishwow-Weddell City A flight from Fishwow-Weddell City is not as long as compared to a flight to Frostborough,but offer a similiar service. Meals on-board are Grilled fish with Alfredo pasta.An Anti-Penghis Khan movies are also played as well on board, .During the return flight,more anti-Penghis Khan propagandas are provided, but magazines are that from the USA, particulary Weddell and the Sub-Antarctic. Fishwow-Margate City A flight from Fishwow to Maragate City is one of the shortest flights.Seats on board have a 36 inch pitch.Meals are also provided, but are lighter than the other two routes. During the return journey, however, imported fruits from Fruit Island and fish from MAI are served, along with MAI movies and magazines. Fresh banana juice is served from bananas that were 'used', as said on it's label. See Also *Link--flies there all the time. *Air Pengolia--their BIG rival. *East Pengolia--their country of origin. External Link The name is a loose parody of Aeroflot, but AeroFLORE's service is totally original. Category:Airlines